Phased
by Impulse13
Summary: Nina is back after summer, she changed. A lot happened and Nina doesn't want to share. Nina's a werewolf and no one can know not even Fabian. Everything isn't as it seems with Nina, not that she's a werewolf. Something else. Set in season 2, some of what happened in season 2 will happen in this fanfic also there actually isn't any twilight just the terms that i'm using.
1. After Summer

**This is the** **my first HOA fanfiction** **and my first fanfiction to do with** **Twilight crossover. So I'll hope you'll enjoy and any improvements please tell me.**

Nina's POV

It's been a long summer, Forks was just as rainy but something changed, I changed. I learned I was part of the pack and then that I was a werewolf, that sent me into overload. Everything that happened this summer turned my world upside down, I had more family now and that's the one and only thing anybody could wish for. People to love and care for you, I smiled at the simple thought of it.

I waited at the same train station as I did the first time I came to Anubis house, but this time I came back with a few more secrets. I could hear the cab from a great distance away, give or take it was about five minutes from the station. When it finally arrived the cabbie got out and offered a hand for my luggage straight away.

"You must Nina"

"Yeah, that's me"

"Right then, let's get you to school"

 **\- Time Skip -**

The journey there was quiet, the cabbie didn't really care for a conversation right now, for that fact neither did I. As of right now I was focused on seeing Fabian again but then the thought was crowded about how I would break up him, it would kill me to do it but he can't find out. I wouldn't allow it, I didn't need anyone chasing this secret, not now there's too much to worry about.

This year I had to still pass classes, keep my secret from everybody, do my homework, not get angry. Also not to slip up with anything. As long as none of that goes wrong I think I can make it through this year with minimal trouble from everyone else.

 **\- Time Skip -**

After twenty minutes we arrived, I could see several cars parked, probably parents seeing off there much loved teenagers that just wanted to get away. I followed the cabbie to Anubis house not running into anyone this time, thank god for that. I starred at the forest and started to plan an escape route if needed.

Opening the door the great oak door, which was lighter then it ever felt to me before, I was greeted with a scream from Amber.

"Nina, omg come here a need a hug"

"Oh...Ok" amber pulled me in for a tight hug before I was able to anwser

"Nina how are you?, I've missed you so much, how's America?, Did you talk to Fabian over the summer?, How was your trip here?"

Amber bombarded me with questions I couldn't answer a single one of them and I simply ended with stuttering "ummm...urrrr...can you repeat the first question again?"

"Ahhhhhh Nina it's so good to have you back , the same old nina, your a bit warmer though , must be from the taxi"

"Yeah the cab was boiling,but yeah the same as I was when I left" a fake laugh left my mouth as I felt the level of awkward rise. Then it just got worse, Fabian walked through the door with his scarlet cheeks, accompanied with a larger than life grin. I smiled back, but my eyes didn't follow through, I guess he saw that.

"Nina, you alright, how was your summer?, what did you get up to?"

"Your gonna have to stop there, I just had all of this from amber"

"Of course you did, I have my reasons Nina I need to now how my favourite ship is doing because I will and forever will be shipping 'FABINA'".

Amber screamed so load it hurt my already sensitive ears and caused me to slightly cry in pain.

"Nina are you alright, Whats wrong?" Fabian had already come to my aid, which for the record was unneeded.

"I'm fine Fabian I just have sensitive ears that's all, ok" I shrugged him off, and didn't want to hurt him but I had to brake up with him some how do being distant was the start I guess. Fabians face has fallen as did Ambers but what was I supposed to do. Instead of being responsible I legged it to my room and started to unpack.

I could smell Amber from around the corner I now what's going to happen next. I pretended like I didn't know she was coming and started to hang my clothes, I guess my style changed being part of the pack in all. My thoughts were disturbed due to a creaky door opening, looking behind the door was a blonde with a large grin.

"Nina..."

"Amber..."

"What's up with you? Your the same nina but not...did something happen in the summer?"

"Yeah, you could say that"

"Ohhh, something definitely happened in the summer your style has changed what is going on here"

"My style changed Amber that's it, anything else?"

"Yeah, why did you give Fabian the cold shoulder?"

"Just I don't need tending to my every need ok, I can look after myself" I felt anger rise, I still working on a calming method. I'm still not hundred percent there yet though.

"Woooahhh Nina calm down, you turning red it actually looks like steams coming off of you"

"I'm fine just I can do stuff myself don't need Fabian around all the time"

"Nina do not I repeat do not, do something you'll regret, ok"

"Anyway everyone else is arriving come on let's go say hi"

I reluctantly made my way down the stairs Amber pulling at my arm, as I approached the landing I saw Joy and she was starring at me. Starring at me like I was dead or pure evil I wonder what she will do to get Fabian. I had a breathe run in with Joy last term was the greatest thing to happen, she told me step off and that Fabian was hers, right now she can have him, I can't.

"Hello...hello...earth to Nina" Amber waving her hand in front of my face probably to grasp my attention from my thoughts.

"I'm back sorry, just stuck in my thoughts I guess"

In 30 minutes me, Amber, Fabian, Mick, Mara, Patrica, Jerome, Alfie and Joy were all sat in the common room talking about how our summer was. But I actually barely spoke, mainly because I didn't have much to say or share. Joy is mid way through speaking and then turned her gaze to me.

"So Nina how was your summer?" Joy's voice had a ring to it like she had deep hatred for me and she probably did.

"Good not much happened"

"So where in America do you live?"

"Forks, small rainy town"

"How's your gran she ok?"

"Hmmmm...not great actually...sh-she's in hospital again"

"Oh sorry"

"It's fine" I was wiping an inevitable tear from my eye.

Really conversation went on and it wasn't long until it was supper, we were having chicken burgers. Perfect. Being a werewolf gave me a slightly increased appetite and a huge craving for meat.

Fabians POV

AT dinner I watched as Nina devoured four chicken burgers. I was amazed and I afterwards she even said that she was still hungry, how? When I gave her a hug this morning she seemed warmer than usual, at dinner I accidentally touched her arm and she still the same temperature possibly warmer. I'm so confused, Nina was usually always cold what's the deal with the change in body temperature.

Nina is Nina but not. Ninas been acting different and I've noticed a change in her attitude, like she doesn't want to talk to me; giving me the cold shoulder. I just don't understand what's up with her.

Thx for reading


	2. Seth

**Just to let you guys know full moons are a thing in this version, as well as changing at will or when angry**

Nina's POV

I woke around 6:00am and went for a run, hoping to miss every one at this hour in the morning. I explored the woods for head space, to find where was safest. The woods reminded me of Forks and how much I missed everyone, Seth especially he helped me get through several tough times.

I sped up my pace I managing to do about 4 laps of the campus in 15 minutes and 34 seconds. New record, I think my last record was about 30 minutes before I was a phased, but that doesn't matter.

As I jogged back to Anubis, I came to an abrupt hold when I heard a twig snap behind me. Stopping to listen for any other signs of movement... the crunch of old leaves on forest floor alerted me. Quiet footsteps grew closer, when they were close enough, I turned, lifted them up into the air and back down into the ground. Only to then realise it was Fabian. Oops.

Fabian POV

I saw Nina sneak out this morning, so I followed her to see where she was going, only to see her run around the campus four times in about 15 minutes. How? When she ran, she was inhumanly fast, it wasn't natural.

When she was her way back to Anubis house I decided I would try and sneak up on her without making it too obvious. Big Mistake. Nina body slammed me into the floor, but she managed to lift me into the air and throw me into the ground.

Was Nina unnaturally strong as well now?

Nina POV

"Oh my god Fabian, I'm-I'm so so sorry, I-I didn't know it-it was you."

"Hey it's okay, I shouldn't of sneaked up on you remind me to never do that ever again"

"Are you sure your alright, here let me help u up"

I extended my arm, pulling Fabian up with ease. Fabian seemed confused, I could tell cause his eyebrows were doing the weird thing. Basically his eyebrows partially become his eyelashes, I've always found it hilarious.

"So you've got superhuman strength as well as speed anything else"

My heart stopped at his very comment I didn't what to say but I was going to deny it at all costs.

"No and no. Fabian I just been practicing running over the summer I got a new running partner his names Seth we've know each other since we were kids. As for the strength I've been going to the gym"

"Right because having a runner partner is how you did four laps of the school in 15 minutes.

"A-Actually ...I urrr found a shortcut so it wasn't full laps of the campus"

"Oh just thought cause of the way you came"

"Well, Fabian Rutter you were wrong, that's a first "

"Well, I never said I was always right anyways let's get back to Anubis breakfast is starting soon"

"Ok"

\- Time Skip -

Fabian POV

By the time we got to breakfast almost everyone was up, as soon as we got in we sat down at the table. I watched Nina devoured three times her normal intake. Then I saw Patricia wicked smile grow on her face, she was planning something. When her mouthed opened, I dreaded what would come out of it.

"So Nina and Fabian where you two this morning?" Patricia sarcastic tone and quizzical face made you cringe.

"Well I was out on a morning run until somebody decided to sneak up on me"

"Yes well I learnt from my mistake Nina and I will for one never be doing that again"

Ambers face changed extension instantly.

" Wait what happened"

"Basically Nina body slammed into the floor"

"How?" Patricia was confused in her eyes.

"Well in Ninas words, she's been working out in the gym and has a new running partner called Seth"

"Who's this Seth? Nina" Patrica raised an eyebrow.

"A friend, I've known him for years we went to the same school and he's partially my brother and me his sister, we're inseparable"

After that everything went quiet at the table and before I knew it I was on my way to school. I wanted to know more about this Seth guy I just got a feeling there's something more Ninas not telling us.

Nina POV

On the way to school Fabian wouldn't stop talking and questioning me about Seth and couldn't take it.

"My god Fabian, Shut Up. Do you hear yourself, do you? Because all I can hear is you talking about Seth someone who's practically my brother. What's so interesting? What do you need to know, Fabian? Because if you want to say something say it now"

"I just thought maybe..."

"Maybe what Fabian?"

"That you and h-"

"You think I cheated on you with Seth, are you for real, right now"

"Well it's just..."

I begin to shake and my body temperature rise high, deep breaths Nina deep breaths. Lucky for me I could hear Amber and Patrica not far away. Please Amber save me with your big mouth that doesn't stop talking.

"Nina are you alright, your shaking" Fabian attempted to grasp my arm but I immediately pulled back.

"Don't, don't touch me"

"Nina please let m-"

"Do you want me to hurt you Fabian"

Now I was vigourously shaking uncontrollably, I could've had a seizure changed there and then if I didn't have enough control, then came the other two.

Patrica's POV

I was walking with Amber, she babbling about fashion and Victoria Beckham, meaning she immediately lost my interest but I just nodded. Ahead of us I could hear shouting of some sort it sounded like Nina. When we turned corner Nina was wildly shaking.

Ambers POV

I was walking with Patrica and turned the corner to see a bright red, shaking Nina. Nina looked like she was about to explode.

"OMG NINA WHAT HAPPENED!!!"

Nina turned to face me.


	3. Control

Nina's POV

I couldn't calm down, couldn't stop shaking. I could feel the wolf rising to the surface and it was angry. I was losing my grip, my humanity.

"Nina, Nina look at me. You need to calm down ok, just breathe in and out with me" Ambers words were calming and gentle.

As I took breathes in and out and I began to grip my humanity but then everything flashed white.

I was in the back of the car on the highway. There was a young couple in front of me a man and a woman they looked oddly familiar. When the woman turned round I instantly recognised her.

"Nina, sweetie you alright back there. We'll be back home soon don't worry."

It was my mum. She was here. So the man driving was my dad. Wait. Then that means. No.

A screeching holt came as a glass shard sprayed my mum and dad faces. One catching her eye, imbedding itself. As for my father his body was lifeless, head and hands resting on the steering wheel. My tears slipped down past my cheeks, she turned as she stammered on her words.

"Ni-i-nnn-a you-u h-h-hav-e t-to" her breathing came to a stop as a dagger tour into her heart, leaving her still.

"MUMMMMM!"

That's when everything turned white again as blue faded into my vision. I saw her again, I saw Mum. As she turned her face bloodily, bruised and the piece of glass unmoved in her eye.

"MUMMMMMM!"

She walked away, running after her- I was too late. She was mowed down by the car. Everything was in slow motion I saw her spinal column brake upon impact and her torso flatted.

I fell weak in my knees falling, braking and crying to the ground.

"Nina, Nina, move you need to move"

As I heard steps grow closer, but still had no reaction. I just knelt next to her lifeless body. Feeling hands wrap around me, I realise I was being dragged backwards.

"NO, LET ME GO BACK! LET ME GO! I NEED TO SEE HER! I WANT TO SEE HER!"

It only hid me then that was screaming at the top of my lungs, being dragged away from the main road.

"Nina please stop. You need to breathe" I turned my head to Amber and weeper. " J couldn't save her, I couldn't save her Amber".

"It's okay Nina". Amber spoke slowly as she placed my head into hers chest, stroking my hair."No it's not, I couldn't save my Mum, Amber I couldn't save my Mum "

Fabian neared closer to me "Nina, your mums dead"

And that's when I started to flick my wrist and then everything went black.

Ambers POV

Nina was weeping and she wouldn't stop, I same believe my BAF's (Best American Friend) crying and I can't help. That's when she stopped, sniffing gazing up "No it's not, I couldn't save my Mum, Amber I couldn't save my Mum ". That's when Fabian shuffled over and lent towards Nina "Nina, your mums dead".

She didn't respond, just looked into the distance. Then her wrist started flicking and twitching, then her arm. Soon Nina's entire body was shaking.

That's when it hit me, shes having a seizure.

"PATRICIA CALL 999 NOW!"

"WHAT SHOULD I SAY?"

"I THINK NINA'S HAVING A SEIZURE"

-Time Skip-

I was pacing back and forth in the bland hospital, it was just so...white. They could use some colour, maybe pink or yellow ohhh or red.

"Amber, the doctor was to talk about Nina, he's already with Fabian"

"Ok I'm coming Patricia"

When we arrived I could see the doctor with a concerned face and Fabian with an angry one. Doesn't he know it can cause you to get wrinkles.

Patricia POV

Turning, the doctor realised we wanted to know. No, we needed to know what happening to Nina.

"What's wrong with her?"

"From what you've described and reviewing her vitals as she came into the hospital. I would definitely say she was having a seizure, nothing else "

"But that's the thing Nina's never had a seizure. Well we've never seen her have one." Only Amber would be questioning the doctor.

"Not according to her records. She's had several when she was a child. Judging by the information here...thy got increasingly worse when she turned 13"

"Oh, how come Nina never told us? We tell each other everything."

"That's because she doesn't like to to talk. At one point she was therapy for being mute. In fact Nina didn't speak until she was six and then stopped again at nine, but started again at twelve."

"Nina's been keeping all of that secret all these years, that can't be good for stress. Nina will have wrinkles but the time she's thirty-five" Only Amber.

But she's right there's so much about Nina we didn't know.

Looking over to Fabian, he just stared at the doctor. Shocked.

"I'll call her gran then" it was the only thing I could do.

"I don't think that's possible, by my information she passed in August her next right of kinship is Sam Uley"

What?


	4. Secrets

Fabian's POV

I couldn't comprehend how Nina kept all this from us. Couldn't understand why. Having seizures is an shameful, being mute for the first six years of your life isn't shameful, going mute again for three years isn't shameful. Nothing was shameful, freakish, inhumane or remotely wrong with Nina. She's just special more than anybody could ever imagine.

"Can we see h-her" my voice stammered over the few words I spoke with fear.

"You may, she's sleeping at the moment but.." the doctor tilted his watch to face himself, quizzically thinking "Nina should be waking up in about ten minutes, so don't worry if she doesn't respond immediately".

"Ok" I whispered.

"Come on Fabian I must see my BAF"

"She's fine Fabian. She's still sleeping"

Steeping into room 316, I saw Nina. She looked so peaceful resting, relaxed, unharmed. I wish I knew why she didn't tell me, why she didn't trust me.

Amber slipped in after having a, as she described it 'major talk' with Nina's doctor after briefly saying Nina.

"Fabian, I had a serious chat with Nina's doctor and he told me all the deeds. He said she's on like two or three different lots of medications. But I would know if she took medication, I looked through her stuff enough times to memorise her entire wardrobe."

"The point Amber" clearly Patricia had zero patience for ambers babbling today.

"My point is that if she's on medication I would of found it in her stuff"

"You've got a point, we've never seen her take medication, speak about it or when she was a kid" everything started to click into place.

"That's because she didn't talk until she was six Fabian and then she stopped again and started. Nina's only spoken for six years of her life, Nina's fifteen Fabian and for nearly half of her life she hasn't spoken a word"

"So I guess you guys found out" Nina's hoarse voice echoed through the room.

"Nina, your awake thank Victoria Beckham that your alive. How come you didn't tell us you have seizures or that you were until you were six and then went mute again. Why didn't you tell us? It doesn't matter you'll be my BAF always, no matter what."

"Thank you Amber, it means a lot"

"What do you mean Nina? Why wouldn't we care about you, and you will answering all of Ambers questions immediately" Patricia's voice turned from caring to stern.

"Ok, I owe you guys an explanation. A big one at that, it's just gonna be really awkward for me because I told another person once. I-It didn't end well for me"

"Didn't end well?" I curious at the least but I also feared her response.

"I told my only friend when I was thirteen, I thought i could trust them. Boy was I wrong to believe them. They promised that they wouldn't tell a soul. Next thing I know everyone's making fun of me and the so called 'friend' left me. From there on I was bullied a lot verbally mostly but once a fortnight I got physically bullied. I didn't have friends in America, just books and my Gran"

"Nina that's terrible, is that why you didn't tell us. You where acted everyone would bully you again."

Looking up from the mangle of bed sheets, Nina slowly nodded.

"Ok, now we've got that out of the way. Nina answer this next question honestly and truthfully. Where did you hide your medication. Your doctor said you had like two to three didn't lots"

Nina immediately tensed, either this was gonna be the truth or would terribly attempt to lie her way out of it.

"I-I never took them, when I got here I didn't like the fact that everyone would know I had a disadvantage, an issue. So on the first night I flushed them down the toilet in the restroom"

"Nina, you know it's dangerous not to take your medication. That's probably the course of such a violent seizure this morning" Nina's doctors voice sounded stern almost angry.

"I know it's just, sometimes I don't like being different"

"Nina you and I both know you've been in the same place before. Now, if you can promise to take all of medication daily and when your meant to. Maybe we can get you out of here in let's say within the next twenty minutes."

"Yes, I promise"

"Right then, I got your discharge papers and you get changed"

Soon, the doctor left leaving me, Patricia and Amber to question what he meant by 'been in the same place before' lucky me I have Patricia.

"What does he mean by 'been in the same place before' ? "

"He's referring to the time when I was 9 and stop taking my meds and stop talking because of the car crash. So if you don't mind can I get changed"

"Yeah, knock yourself out" Patricia's sarcasm slipped through her mouth.

Whilst, we waited outside Amber was getting impairment on the third minute and by the fourth she was off. Amber marched into Nina's room, then exiting again after 40 seconds.

But Amber had a horrified look in her eyes, where her normal sparkle of happiness shined, it was dulled by sadness.

"Amber what's wrong? You look...scared"

"That's because I am Fabian, I didn't talk to Nina she still getting changed and..."

"And what, what Amber"

"Her back is covered in scars"


	5. Scars

I meant to put this at the beginning of the last chapter so sorry. Also sorry again for not uploading in a long time, I just had a period of procrastination. But I've had chapters 4-6 for a little while but will be uploading all of them within the week.

Enjoy!

Nina's POV

I could of sworn I smelt Amber walk in, anyway now they know. I gonna make sure it stays this way, just me and them. No one else.

I can't imagine how Patricia would react if she found out I was werewolf. But Fabian would probably think I was a monster and brake up with me. Or he'll study me or tell everybody. Amber is actually a hard person to predict at times like these. By times like these I meant secret keeping or leaking. She's kept quite all this time about Sibuna, I think she wouldn't tell.

Sitting o. My hospital bed I let myself pounder about Forks and 'uncle' Sam, Seth, Leah and wh-

"Nina, you ready to go the doctors got your discharge paper. Come on quickly"

"What's the rush?"

"Patricia is getting impatient and Amber was talking to the receptionist about new colour scheme to the hospital because I quote 'it's so bland and boring' "

"I can see your concern, let's get back to school"

I left room 316 with Fabian, meeting Amber and Patricia at the front entrance. We can waited for a cab, which took too long especially for one cab. Whilst we waited l, I finally got the courage to say it.

"Guys, can you keep this a secret"

"All of course Nina's your my BAF"

"Why though?"

"Because I don't like people knowing about it. I won't be long until someone slips up and everyone at school knows"

"Ok Nina, if that's what you want-"

"It is "

Patricia stepped forward "on one condition"

"Which is?"

"That you take your medicine like your supposed to. At the right times and everyday."

Of course, I will. I promise"

"Taxis here. Guys come on I'm freezing out here, my nails will started to chip Of soon"

It took me a moment to realise it was early winter everyone else was in coats. Shoot! I've screwed up, big time.

"Nina, aren't you cold. You know just in school uniform"

"Urrrrr-no I'm freezing but don't worry about it we're getting in the cab now anyway"

The journey back was silent, not awkward just silence. Like we need it or something. Of course it was peacefully quiet until Amber spoke up.

"Nina, where's your medication?"

"In my bag, why'd you need to know?"

"Because I have to know where they are at all times, and make sure you take them"

"Ok"

"Also, I got your doctor to give me another load of your medication, just in case"

"Okay, but why?"

"So if you run out or forget to take it, I will always have your medicine with me"

"Thanks Amber"

"I'm your Best British Fr, this is what I'm here for"

"Ok- wait was anyone else there. You know when I had my ur-urrrrm my"

"It's okay you don't have to say it" Fabian had his hands in mine and for just a moment I felt sparks.

"Definitely not, we left too early for anyone to see. Anyway by the time the ambulance got there we were so far from the house no one could see you"

A sigh of relief slipped through my lips but "wait! What about Trudy and Mr Sweet we have to talk to her before we go back to school"

"Yeah, we can do that it's only 11:40 so we'll be back for third period"

"Ok, ok, ok"

Patricia lent over towards me placed her hands on mine, making me look up.

"Nina everything's going to be fine just trust me"

\- Time - Skip -

Once we got back to the house I went straight to Trudy and Mr Sweet, asking them to keep quiet about everything as if it never happened. I told both Mr sweet and Trudy that if anybody asked them to tell them that I fell over and I fractured my wrist.

Slipping into Dram class, everything was having there own conversation. Evidently there was no teacher or member of staff overseeing the class. Soon Fabian pulled me out of my thoughts dragged me over the couch and with Amber and Patricia as we set down they didn't put his hands on mine and send my eyes.

"Nina, are you okay now after your little episode"

"Yea-"

"What episode? Like a mental brake down or something?" Joy was here, great. I had nothing against the girl but she always seems a bit edgy towards me all the time.

"Oh-no it's not like that, it's just that I've been stressed about my Gran being in hospital"

"Sorry, just a bit curious. Anyway Fabes where have you been all morning?"

"Oh me, Amber and Patricia went to hospital because Nina sprained her wrist. We stayed with Nina until we got back to school"

"Ok anyway did you wanna if you and me could catch up after school"

My hands balled into fists, and my head ducked down to the floor. I could tell my eyes had turned and were glowing. My canine grew. Fabian had yet to respond, but I could feel the wolf raising.

"Y-yeah sure Joy, after school"

That's it. I've lost it and had to get out of there. NOW! When I got out I legged it to the bathroom. I made sure no one was there, lucky for me there wasn't.

I was leaning against the sink, my breathing heavy. I tried to calm myself but my jealousy was beating my rational humanity. As I started to calm, I heard foot steps coming down the hallway. The sound grew closer coming this way, smelling the air I found Amber.

Panic triggered within me, my eyes yellow and glowing again.

"Nina, nina are you in there"

If I don't respond maybe she won't come in an she'll leave me alone. I heard the footsteps again, sighing in relief I turned back and looked into the mirror breathing slowly.

The door burst open, with a mass of blond hair came crashing in towards me. I kept my head down starring at the sink. I was praying my hands didn't show black veins crawling to the surface.

"Nina, why didn't you answer me earlier"

"I didn't feel like talking Amber"

Gritting my teeth I felt, I felt my canines push through again.

"Nina what's happening to your hand!"


End file.
